Reason Can't Say
by orpheneritus
Summary: [GakutoYuushi] Yuushi has trouble finding a way to express his desires to Gakuto Gakushi


Title: reason can't say

Author: orpheneritus

Pairing: Gakushi

Rating: R

Warnings: None

The encounter had been fast and unexpected.

Hot breath against his neck, their hands down each other's shorts, the press of the lock against his back. Breathlessly they jerked each other off, his lip bitten rough trying not to be heard by teammates on the other side.

He was awkwardly braced, knees slightly bent, hips thrust forward into his hand, knees shaking with strain… his own hand working his partner under the concealment of his shorts.

Gakuto closed his eyes, head lolling back against the rough concrete wall. Yuushi kept his eyes open, his gaze sharp and his smirk mocking. A calloused hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him roughly to completion.

He didn't resist when Yuushi pushed him to his knees. Shamelessly willing to do anything just to be with him. With a challenge locked in his gaze, Yuushi slid his shorts down and rubbed the head of his cock against his lips. Gakuto willingly opened his mouth.

His first blowjob probably hadn't been that good. If it was terrible, Yuushi didn't mention it. Yuushi didn't mention anything, until two weeks later when he flicked a black condom packet across his chemistry textbook. He couldn't look away from the little plastic packet and its implications. He had made himself too available. Too convenient.

Gakuto's questioning glance earned him only a casual shrug. He flicked the condom back across the table, where Yuushi pocketed it with only the slightest change of expression and left.

They continued the same. Tennis practice, homework, school festivals, takeout and shopping. Never mentioning any sexual attraction between them, never acknowledging a touch that might have been more than friendly if it had lingered longer or squeezed tighter. He thought about it, late at night, panting softly in his cocoon of blankets. Working himself into a state of arousal with thoughts of how it might have been if he'd taken the condom. Usually coming before his desires could play out, falling asleep with his hand still down his shorts, belly slick and sticky.

Monday he opened his English notes, the condom flittering lightly to the floor. Gakuto hastily picked it up. What was Yuushi playing at? Walking past Yuushi's locker he slid the condom through the gap.

Tuesday he found the condom in his tennis shoe and returned it in kind. Wednesday it showed up taped to the pages of his exam results, which Yuushi handed out. Thursday he faced a blushing first year, her head constantly bobbing in awe as she passed on her sempai's message, the white envelope not sufficiently concealing its contents.

Friday he showed up in person. Just showered and slightly damp, he lent against the entrance of the changing rooms. His face slightly drawn in a frown, watching the others as they left for home. Waiting until they were alone.

Alone, he watched the subtle shift in Yuushi's expression. His cool exterior slightly disgruntled, his uncertainty exposed and uncomfortable, before his careless smirk slid back into place. 'Gakuto.' Yuushi took his hand and pressed the condom into it.

Shaking his head he pushed the condom back to Yuushi. He let go and the condom fell to the clubroom floor. It was nothing. Just a condom laying on the floor, but they silently watched it. 'Why?' Gakuto whispered.

Yuushi shifted his weight and crossed his arms, 'Why not?' he smirked.

Gakuto shook his head and roughly grabbed his tennis gear from the bench. 'See you tomorrow, Yuushi.'

Yuushi caught him by the elbow. ' Wait…'

Gakuto ditched his bag on the floor, angry with himself because he didn't walk out. 'Was it because I was convenient? There? Because I… I s-sucked your cock?' he hissed.

'Ah…no,' he replied questioningly. 'Wait,' Yuushi growled wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. 'Wait, Gakuto. Wait.'

He felt the press of Yuushi's face against the back of his neck, the soft tickle of his breath. His lips softly murmuring inaudibly, chilling his skin. 'I want you. I wish I could say how much…'

But he doesn't know how.

Gakuto stayed in his arms until the embrace relaxed, Yuushi realising that he wasn't moving to leave. He lent his head back until he could see Yuushi's gaze, tainted with confusion. It didn't suit him very well.

Gakuto bumped him in the chin gently, with a smile. 'We are not using that condom.'

'Of course not,' Yuushi replied recovering his equilibrium. 'I'm keeping that one for my scrapbook.'


End file.
